WARNING: Fangirl in the TARDIS
by Lonny13
Summary: A girl is feeling very depressed with her own life, but when she takes her mother advice to leave the house and go outside, she find herself in the weirdest situation. Her life is never going to be the same after seeing that old new borrowed blue box.


My mother told me that I was spending too much time in my bedroom, she says is depressing. She barely knows that depressive is what I am. I get angry because I feel like I'm what all parents would want: A quiet girl with nice grades that don't do anything but be in her room. What does she want? That I spend the night drinking alcohol and doing drugs?

I asked her that and she almost hit me in the face, so for her finally shut up, I decided do something today, I promised her that. In this weirdly gray day I am going to spend in the open.

That's quite hard for me to do because I don't have much choice. I have zero friends, absolutely no idea where to go and I sure don't know how to go out alone in this city. But even with all those things against me, I'm keeping my promise.

So here I am now, filling my bag with candies, some snacks, a lantern, two sodas, a mobile and my very well protect favorite book.

"Bye mom." – I said right before leave from the front door.

"You are actually going out! Your father will be happy to know about this." – She screamed from the living room. – "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, maybe the library" – If I find the way there.

"Okay, great. Have a wonderful day sweetie."

I don't like when she calls me sweetie, it kind of gives me some feels because of River Song. Yes, I am talking about the fictional character, they are the only ones that make sense. Well, not all of them make sense, but even these have their sense in the nonsense.

All that thought makes me confuse. I was going to take a bus to the closest place I know from library, but I actually don't know what bus is. There's an old lady on the bus stop, maybe she knows what bus I should take.

"Excuse me, could you…" – She doesn't let me finish.

"The next one sweetie." – Another person calling me sweetie.

"Sorry, what?" – I ask.

"The next bus is the one you shall take." – She answers with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, that's the bus you need."

"Okay… Thank you, I guess."

The bus came in the second I closed my mouth. The old lady looked at me 'till she couldn't anymore.

I sat next to some peculiar guy, he was using big glasses and red cowboy boots. I figure that that seat was the only available because no one would sit next to him, but he actually seems nice.

After a while I had absolutely no idea of where I was. I don't usually take buses, but that one was taking me to some streets I had never see. I was starting to be scared.

"Thanks for sitting here. I'm not some creep dude, you know." – The guy next to me said.

"Oh, no problem. I don't know why people think that." – I try a smile. A few minutes after leaving my home and I've already talked with two strangers.

"I actually like that. People who are scared of me aren't worth it, but those who don't… those who are like you, they are truly important."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just smiled.

Then when at least ten minutes were past and still no sign of the library or even some known street, I decide to ask someone where this bus is going.

"Hey, sorry, but could you tell me where this bus goes to?" – I asked the red cowboy boots guy.

I could swear that he was laughing at my face when he said:

"Trust me, this bus will take you where you need to go, _sweetie._"

And that was fucking scary. Not because he was the red cowboy boots guy, but because of the way he said it, exactly like the old lady.

I promised myself that when I get off that bus I was going to call my mom and say I'm sorry for everything, but I couldn't do this anymore. I'll promise her that I'll find someone to be my friend and then I'll go to some place with that person. But right now I don't know where I am and the fear is consuming my heart.

Cowboy boots guy left in the next stop. I tried to be cool about all that, but it was getting in my head and it was hard to take off.

Still no sign of the library, therefore I decided to read my book. I grab my bag and take Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows out of it. I smell the book and start reading it for the umpteenth time.

When I finish the first chapter, I take my eyes out of the book and look around. There is no one left, I'm alone on the bus. By looking outside I can see that I'm not in any place with people. It's all empty and there's nothing but trees everywhere.

The driver suddenly stops the bus and I almost drop my book. I'm way too scared of him to ask anything.

"Last stop." – The driver screams.

Even shaking I put the book back in the bag and walk to him.

"I'm sorry, but could I please stay? I have no idea where I am." – I said trying to stop shaking.

"Last stop." – He repeats.

"But… Sir, please. I don't know where I am."

"Clara once said that."

"What-"

"You're just where you shall be, sweetie."

He points to the door and I leave the bus with no power to make any question.

When I couldn't see the bus anymore I thought about what the driver had said. First everyone calling me sweetie and now he just made a reference to Clara Oswin Oswald.

The first thing I think about doing is call my mom. I dial the numbers and wait. Someone answer it, but it's not my mom.

"Hello? Who is this?" – I ask.

There's nothing for a while on the other side, but then I can hear something like someone pressing buttons and pushing levers.

"Hello?" – I ask again.

Now the phone starts to vibrate and all I can hear is a broken voice of a women:

"We're close… Some problems… We're close…"

And the call is off.

I try to dial again, but it says my mom's phone is off. I try to do something, maybe walk on foot to home.

I give twenty steps and realize I'm not sure what direction the bus came from and now I could be walking even further from my home.

"Calm down." – I say to myself with no result.

"Calm down, you can do this." – I repeat out loud. – "CALM DOWN!"

And I start to run. I don't know why, I just start to run inside the forest that was around me.

I feel like I'm standing there and the trees are the ones running to me.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" – I scream. – "I WANT TO GO HOME."

That's when I saw it and my heart received a tiny bit of hope.

It was shining under the sun. The blue police box was covered with all sorts of trees and leafs.

I give myself the right to smile.

It was a wonderful thing in front of me. A TARDIS. A real TARDIS right in front of me.

But wait, something must be wrong. The TARDIS isn't real, is it?

I start crying without noticing it.

This must be some kind of sick joke. This is all a trick someone is playing to me.

I try to stay strong, but my tears drop me down in the wet floor. I cry and I scream. This is the most horrible thing anyone ever did to me.

When I lost all kind of hopes and dreams, even those who refers to me leaving this place and survive, I take all the things that are at my reach and throw at the TARDIS.

I grab the Harry Potter book and when I was about to throw it I hear a voice.

"Oi, what are you doing? You shouldn't throw culture like that." – Said a man in a bowtie with a wonderful hair and huge cheekbones.

He takes the book out of my hand, looks at me and says:

"And it's Harry Potter! The masterpiece of Joanne. Oh, Joanne, that wonderful and brilliant woman."

Of all the things I could say in that moment I choose this:

"You've met J.K. Rowling?"

"Oh, yes. I met her when she decided to publish the Marauders' lost histories. Wait, in which year are we?"

"2013." – I answer while my brain is going all "J.K. Rowling will publish a Marauders' book and I'm meeting The Doctor".

"Bummer. I shouldn't have said that, sorry." – He said and handed me the book.

"It-It is okay." – I stutter.

"Wait, 2013 you said? So you're the girl, hah?" – He asked.

"What girl? What you're talking about?"

"You're the girl!" – He screams. – "We found her. CLARA, COME HERE, WE FOUND HER!"

I couldn't believe in what was happening. The TARDIS, Clara and The Doctor. If this was a trick, someone was going to die.

A couple of seconds later this beautiful dark haired girl in a short red dress showed up.

"So she's the one, Doctor?" – Clara asked.

"Of course she's the one, Clara. We are in 2013 and just look at her." – The Doctor said.

I was confused. Not even in my weirdest dreams I thought this could happen and now The Doctor was saying that I was the one.

"I don't understand. You're both aren't real." – I said.

"She's the one." – Clara said.

"Could anyone tell me what's going on here?" – I asked.

"Of course, what a horrible introduction." – The Doctor said. – "I believe you know me as The Doctor. And this is Clara."

"I know who you are. At least I used to believe on that. You guys aren't real, you are not real!"

"Why don't you tell us your name, sweetie?" – Clara said and I could take no longer another 'sweetie'.

"I'm just a 16 years old girl and you're two adults. I'm scared and you have to help me, I'm away from my home and this is the weirdest day of my life. Just please take me home. Take me home!"

"Alright Clara, we shall take her home." – The Doctor said.

"Oh, I see, this is a lucid dream, right? This is not real. But I wanted it to be real, I just didn't believed." – I start crying again.

"No, no, no." – Clara hold me and The Doctor appears not knowing what to do. – "Tell us your name and we will show you the truth."

"I'm Rose." – I say among the tears.

The Doctor pushes Clara gently away and hugs me.

"Doctor we must be sure." – Clara says.

"But the ginger hair…" – He said.

"Doctor." – Clara gibed him a hard look.

"Ok, who's your mother?" – The Doctor asks.

"Why does my mother-" – He don't let me finish.

"What's her name?"

"Donna. Her name is Donna." – I finally say.

"You are coming with me and Clara. Come on, let me show you the TARDIS."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I waked up my first thought was that all of that had being just a dream.

But when I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my room, my body trembled of a mixed of happiness and fear.

Clara was looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"You're awake, thank God!" – She said giving me a cup of tea.

"Yeah." – I said taking the tea. – "I was kind of expecting to wake up in my bedroom, but it wasn't a dream, right?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" – I screamed. – "Every Whovian dreams about being carried away by The Doctor."

"Really? People actually like him that much in here?" – She asks.

"Of course. I mean, Doctor Who is one of the most watched TV shows."

"There's a TV show? I thought it was like a movie or something."

"No, no. There are like 30 seasons of it."

"30 seasons? Wow, the humans from this universe have some weird taste."

"What do you mean with 'this universe'?" – But she couldn't answer in time, The Doctor came in that moment.

"Hey, hello there again Rose. I'm never tired of saying that name. Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." – He grabbed my hand and raised me.

Now that we are all standing I can see how short I am close to him. Clara has a creepy smile on her face and I wonder why.

The Doctor touches my hair and smells it. I think is probably because I'm ginger and he always wanted to be ginger.

"You know, I could dye your hair. Just buy a red ink." – I told him as I touched the sexy TARDIS buttons.

"What? You could do that?" – He says very excited.

Clara comes in the room and gives him that same hard look again.

"Alright, alright." – He says. – "Look, Rose, we need to talk to you. Actually, I need to talk to you, but Clara here can help."

"Okay." – I say waiting for what The Doctor is going to say.

"Well, you may have realized that, but… We are not from this universe. We are not real in here; we're a book in here-"

"TV show." – I correct him.

"TV show? Really?" – He is very excited about all this.

"30 seasons." – Clara says. – "Rose said it is a much watched show."

"Wow, I love this universe! Anyway, we are not from here, so you must be wondering how we got here."

"Not really, I believe you came from some crack in space and time." – I say, finally using my Doctor Who knowledge for something useful.

"No. Actually, we… Yeah, you're right. How did you know?" – He seems surprised.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." – I just couldn't lose the chance to say that. – "But actually I know because of the 30 seasons."

"Oh, I love this girl. So what does the TV show teaches you about Donna?"

"Donna was my favorite. No offence Clara, we Whovian are still getting to know you." – I make Clara smile. – "She was the most important woman in the universe and then you had to make her memories disappear because she had time lord inside her and she was going to die."

"This TV show does actually teach everything. However it doesn't tell what happen next to Donna, does it?" – He says shaking in front of me his precious sonic screwdriver.

"She gets married and that's all." – I say with some sort of excitement burning inside me.

"Oh, I see. So it _doesn't_ teach everything. Alright Rose, could you sit here so I can tell you Donna's history?" – He asked and I obey.

"After Donna had saved the world, I had to take away her memories, has you know. The thing you don't know is how she gets to be on this universe. You see, after I removed her memories, she was doing fine, but then The Master tried to dominate the earth _one more time_ and her memories were back. After that when I erased her memories again she was instable and any slight stimulation would activate her memories again and this would be the last time. I had to do something. She was Donna Noble, Savior of the earth. She deserved a long and happy life just like she always wanted so I couldn't let her live in a universe where London gets invaded in _every_ Christmas day. This universe was the safer for her, so I used… You know Amy right? I used the crack in Amy's wall to send Donna to a safe universe, and now she is leaving here completely safe."

"But…?" – I asked anxiously for the rest of the story.

"Clever girl. But now she is in danger. The earth from this universe is about to make its first contact with alien life. And I'm afraid Donna wouldn't hold all that again."

"And that's why we need you. You can help us, you can be our contact with Donna." – Clara said.

"But where is Donna? How do I make her trust me?"

"You already know that answer." – And The Doctor pointed his screwdriver to the TARDIS screen showing me my mother.

Of course my mother was the real Donna Noble. All those years of me saying that to her as a joke and now is all true. I'm Donna's Noble daughter.

"I'm Donna's daughter!" – I scream. – "Sweet God, I'm really Donna's Noble daughter."

"Yes you are. And now you must do what you can to help us save your mom." – The Doctor said and that's when things get serious.

* * *

Author's note: This is the first time I write a english and a Doctor Who fanfiction, so if you guys see any grammar mistake, please let me know. Anyway, this was suppose to be a oneshot thing but I got excieted. So if you want me to post the next chapter, please leave a review. Hate it? Leave a review. Just leave a review, please.


End file.
